Conventional wireless communication devices are able to use electromagnetic power generated from a source in close proximity to a device to charge the device. The electromagnetic power may be high or low frequency power. Wireless communication devices typically need large amounts of stored energy, typically 100 mW-hours to 75 Watt-hours, and to effectively charge these devices using wireless methods requires the devices to be within a few millimeters of the source, and requires an antenna on the device to have an area approximately equal to the size of the device. New wireless devices such as Bluetooth Low-Energy headsets, remotes, fitness devices, watches, and medical accessories, and NFC (near field communication) and UHF-RFID (ultra high frequency-radio-frequency identification) cards, labels and sensors, consume much lower amounts of power and have multi-year battery lives or no batteries at all. Convenient mechanisms to power and charge these lower power devices are provided in at least some embodiments described herein.